


Executive Decision

by orphan_account



Series: Executive Decision [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Breathplay, CEO, CEO Asriel Dreemur, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Frisk, Intercomm, Light Dom/sub, Noise Supression, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Reminiscing, Switching, Teasing, sexy gote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty years apart, Asriel Dreemur, now CEO of a large company, asks Frisk to come to his office, in order to propose a very interesting deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just get right into it shall we?

_**Ding!** _

_Is there not a better noise they could have used?_

It didn't sound very modern, as opposed to the sleek granite surfaces which surrounded the cold shining doors of the elevator which she was taking to the top floor of the highest building in this god foresaken town to see someone she had broken up with fifteen bloody years ago...

_Breathe Frisk breathe, he seemed happy on the phone...or was that disappointed? Oh god I can't tell. Just breathe in...breathe…_

_This ride sure is taking a while. Still I suppose it has to go up seventy...eight...floors...oh jeez what made me think this was a good idea I should just go back down no-_

_**Ding!** _

Too late.

Frisk stepped into the waiting room, where a young blonde lady typed on a rather nice looking desk, she looked up towards Frisk, and smiled. “You must be Frisk? Mr Dreemurr should be ready, you can go in whenever you like.”

Frisk took a deep breath in, and looked towards the rather modest wooden doors in front of her. No time like the present. Frisk stepped from the fake marble floor which covered the waiting room, onto the real polished marble floor of the 78th floor office. It was...well possibly the most well furnished place she had ever been to. Even just the floor, it was remarkable, polished to a sheen. A straight path of white marble lead to the centre of the room, which bore the mark of the Delta Rune, surrounded in a circle by more marble, and emblazoned in gold, contrasting with the marble.

Around the path was dark granite, just as shimmering and expensive as the marble no doubt, from the centre circle a further marble path extended to the desk of the man she had come to meet. Asriel Dreemurr. Asriel Dreemurr, CEO of one of the largest real estate companies in the world. God it was like an erotic novel. She had been summoned here, summoned. He had written this lovely letter on light green and yellow paper, telling her to wear formal attire. It was like he was mocking her.She had picked out her best outfit, a blue pencil dress, maybe slightly too small for her, but it was comfortable enough. Her shoes matched the color of her dress almost to a tee, beautiful blue suede matching the elegance of the platforms which made Frisk occasionally stumble, which kind of ruined the whole 'style and grace' thing she was trying to pull off here. She had spent two hours on her hair alone, going through various styles before finally deciding on a neat pony-tail.

Frisk began to walk towards the other end of the room, which was absurdly far away, she could see the outline of his large, leather chair against the glass window, was he really going to do this? I mean Asriel was always one for theatrics but this was ridiculous, even for him. She rolled her eyes as she reached the smaller leather chair that was placed out in front of the stained cedar desk, a small plaque reading 'Asriel Dreemur, CEO'.The chair swivelled around and Asriel's face came into view. Frisk stood back, sure she had seen pictures of him since they had gone but...damn. He really had changed. His face was slimmer now, his jawline more defined, accentuating his lips. His horns too had changed, they were longer, and a slight curl had graced them. His style had improved quite a bit too. Gone were the (slightly redundant) beanies and t-shirts, to be replaced by a sharp black suit, and a long red tie. His fur almost glowed in the sunlight which flowed through the large window behind him. He had certainly outdone Frisk by several magnitudes of classiness. He tilted his head upwards slightly, and looked down at Frisk.

"You're late."

Frisk was taken aback, after nearly twenty years apart, these were his first words to her? Frisk was more than slightly hurt, and rather offended. It wasn't like he was the most reliable goat in his day, this was not a good start.

"I got stuck in traffic, what can you do?" Frisk replied, trying to keep her dignity about her.

"I am a very busy person Frisk, I cannot afford to be knocked out of schedule by the likes of you."

He did realise that she had been invited here by him right? She was very close to taking that elevator back down and never speaking to Asriel again.

"I hear you've been in a bit of trouble, financially..." the goat said, interrupting Frisk's thoughts. How did he know that? Sure she had been late on a few rent checks but how would he get access to that...oh. That's right. Real estate. Frisk thought she had taken extra care to not get a house owned by Delta Real Estate, but she hadn't counted on the fact that the company she had picked might been owned by them. She sighed.

"You know, stalking is against the law Asriel...just because you're rich it doesn't mean anything..." Frisk said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I called you here to give you an offer Frisk, are you willing to hear it out?" Asriel replied, resting his elbows on his desk, propping his head up with his hands.

Frisk's face contorted to a frown, "not if you're going to be so damn rude about it..."

For a moment Frisk saw Asriel's demeanour change, his face flashing for a moment back to the Asriel she had known, a look in his eyes which she recognised very well, however he quickly switched back to the face of Asriel Dreemur, CEO, though Frisk now knew his intentions very clearly...

"Look, I am worth nearly three hundred million dollars, and I am here to assist you in your financial trouble, but if you want to leave because I'm annoyed at your incompetence then go right ahead, the elevator is right there."

Frisk smirked slightly, the look in his eyes that she had seen, and could now see to a lesser degree was that of lust. She had matured too in the time they had been apart. She decided to play into his game, just to see what he was up to.

"Ok...name your price, Mr Dreemur." Frisk said, leaning forward.

Asriel leaned back, he had Frisk right where he wanted her, (or at least he thought), “I want you to be my pet.”  
Frisk tilted her head slightly to the side, his pet? That did sound...exciting, she had to admit. Wait? What was she thinking, she never had a petplay kink before no-  
The little shit. He was using magic wasn't he? His hands were under the table, but she could imagine what he was doing, touching his throbbing, large...Son of a bitch get out of my head you-

“Frisk, dear are you OK? You're looking a little bit flustered...” Asriel said, smirking and standing up, revealing his hands, however his pants were still done up (unfortunately), but more importantly there was no magic coming from them either. Frisk suddenly realised this wasn't magic, goddamn it she was still in love with the stupid goat, wasn't she? That was even bloody worse.

“OK...I'll do it,” she said without even thinking, what the hell mouth? She had to say though, it was a nice change of pace. She had always been the dominant one when they had dated all those years ago, but now Asriel was taking control and goddamn if she didn't really like it.

Asriel grinned, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table. He began to walk to the left, his tail swinging with his hips. At least one thing hadn't changed, still got a good rear. His journey took him to the far wall, he slid the cabinet that was built into the wall. There were...quite a lot of things in there, but what he took from it was a collar and leash, both red. She sighed and chuckled. She hated red, which she had told Asriel many times, but that didn't matter, that was the point wasn't it? He knew exactly what he was doing. Asriel eventually made it back to the large table, which Frisk was now leaning against, facing toward the goat, he was taller than she had remembered. I suppose monsters kept growing well into their thirties...Frisk's mind once again wandered, wondering if he had grown in other places...I suppose she was going to find out soon enough.

He held the collar in his left hand, and moved close to Frisk, she could feel the bulge in his pants against her leg now. She bit her lip as Asriel caressed her cheek, immediately bringing blood rushing to the point of contact. Asriel licked his lips. That was something she had always done to get Asriel all hot and flustered, and it certainly worked the other way. He put the collar around her neck slowly, making sure to get it as tight as he could. Bastard. He attached the leash with similar care, then smiled.

“How long is this going to be for anyway, Mr Dreemurr...” Frisk asked, accentuating the last two words.

“For as long as I please...” he replied, moving his face close to hers. Frisk could smell his scent now, a slight sweat making his fur shine, she noticed the same persperation appearing on her own body, but soon Asriel pulled away, pulling Frisk with him. She fell to her knees, and quickly looked up at Asriel, who now loomed over her. Was this a good idea? Well her mind said probably not, but her [panties] said different, slightly dampening at the prospect of being dominated. Maybe she had chosen the wrong role all those years ago.

“I assume you know the rules of your arrangement...the same as they were for yours...” Asriel said, looking down at Frisk. She did. Do whatever the dominant says, safe word is hyperdeath. She nodded, and Asriel quickly pulled the leash close to his chest, leaving Frisk gasping for breath, like she had done to Asriel so many years ago. She tipped her head back and opened her mouth, trying to let -some- air enter her lungs, but nothing entered, he had done this collar up very well, she was slightly proud, but more aroused. Asriel let go, leaving Frisk panting and grinning from ear to ear.“Don't get too comfortable, you'll soon have something else in there...” Asriel said reaching down to the button on his trousers. His hands were sweaty and shaking, and he was having trouble undoing the only thing between his cock and Frisk's mouth, so Frisk chuckled and undid the button for him. Still a butterfingers.

After the button was finally undone, Asriel slowly let his pants fall to the floor, revealing a pair of green boxers underneath. She was glad to see them once again, honestly. Her suspicions was confirmed, definitely bigger, judging from the bulge, he must have been about nine inches. She began to pull down the underpants which prevented her from getting an accurate measurement, but Asriel quickly stopped her.

“Not until I say so.”

She obeyed, waiting for his next command.

“Touch it.”

She obeyed, fondling him through the shining satin, she knew that now the blood would be rushing towards his crotch, and sure enough, she felt his manhood getting firmer, and that only encouraged her touching, she reached down the front of his pants, and moved quicker, a few minutes in, Frisk once again heard Asriel's voice.

“Now, you may pull them down.”

She happily complied, slowly sliding them down his soft, furry legs, he lifted a foot and shook his leg from the hole. Frisk went to get the other leg, but Asriel was clearly too eager, as he interrupted once more.

“Now, suck me Frisk.”

She licked her lips, and quickly moved up Asriel's legs, gracing them with her tongue, she could feel them shaking, he could never hold his inhibitions back too well. She was surprised that he had gotten this far without trying to fuck her on the table behind them honestly, as she came to the testicles, her kisses became more sloppy, lubricating Asriel's crotch. She eventually reached his cock, which she assumed was at full length. It was probably closer to ten inches now she looked at it. Not that it mattered really. Frisk embraced the head of Asriel's cock with her mouth, circling her tongue around the tip, she heard Asriel give a quiet bleat of pleasure in response. She hadn't lost her touch it seemed. She slowly moved down the shaft, grabbing onto it for support, and began to slowly move her right hand up and down the base of his manhood.

Frisk began to become more and more flustered, as she heard the goat above him struggling to not make too much of a noise, a CEO of such a large company couldn't be seen doing lewd acts within his own office, that would be a major scandal wouldn't it? Despite the delusions of power Asriel may have had, she held his dignity within the palm of her hand, which made her more aroused than anything he could do.

“F-fris-”

She stopped, letting Asriel catching his breath, the sweat now drenching his body, and his musk stronger than ever, he desperately tried to gain some control again, but the leash had been dropped in the heat of the moment, and it didn't seem like he was planning on picking it back up any time soon. Frisk quickly stood back up, picking up her leash on the way.

“Well well well...look at that...” Frisk said, moving her head close to Asriel's, one hand took the leash off of her, smirking at the goat in front of her.

“I might keep the collar on...the collar quite suits me don't you think?”

Frisk put her hand on Asriel's cheek. She had the power now, and right now her brain could only think of one thing she wanted to do with the helpless goat. Frisk grabbed Asriel's tie and turned him towards the large desk, she slowly moved him towards it until bumped against the table. Frisk let go of the tie and raised her eyebrows, then moved her hand in a way that said 'keep going'. Asriel obeyed, crawling slowly upon the table trying not to knock off any of the objects placed upon it. Nope, she had definitely chose the right role back then. When he was upon the table, Frisk lifted the dress above her head, and threw it on the floor. Next she slowly took off her lingerie, if she had of known this was going to happen she would have taken a bit more care in choosing, but it didn't really matter, they had had their foreplay.

Frisk slowly climbed up to where Asriel lay, and straddled his waist, stopping just below his erection. Frisk moved her hands up and down it a little more, making Asriel bleat softly once again. Frisk hoped it wasn't window cleaning day, looking towards the large panes of glass to her left, but then again, it was Asriel's reputation on the line, not hers. Frisk rubbed herself against Asriel, finally giving herself some pleasure. She took in a deep breath, then slowly lowered herself slowly down Asriel's shaft, moaning as she did, it was nice to have something inside her that wasn't made of silicone again. Asriel began to squirm and move as Frisk slowly slid up and down the goat, as she did, a small glass trinket fell of the desk onto the floor. Asriel's eyes widened as he realised what he had just happened. As he thought, the intercom on the desk clicked, and the voice of the secretary she had met before came through,

"Is everything OK in there Mr Dreemur?"

Frisk grinned, she was going to make this hard, as Asriel moved his hand to the button on the intercom, Frisk slowly moved up and down Asriel, watching his expression change, the pleasure inveloping him.

"Yes...I'm...fine..." he choked out, in a vain attempt to sound normal.

"Ok sir...call me if you need anything." The woman replied, confusion prevalent in her voice.

Frisk began to move faster, taking glee in Asriel's pleasure, and pain. She placed her hands on his horns, feeling his breathing quicken and his body tense up, his eyes clenched tightly together, all his energy focused on not crying out, as Frisk began to tighten, she knew they were both close to breaking point. Soon she too was holding back from alerting the secretary, and then all at once, she burst, letting out a loud cry in the process, the tightening of Frisk also finally broke Asriel, a breathless bleat escaping his lips. Frisk's body quickly relaxed as she felt Asriel unload inside of her, and lay on the goat's chest, nestling into a particularly fluffy section of chest, as the secretary came over the intercom once more.

"Um...Mr Dreemur, what was that?"

Frisk looked at Asriel, as he moved a shaking hand to press the button on the intercom once more. Clearly she had heard Frisk's shout of pleasure not moments ago.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he said, throwing a wink towards Frisk, "we'll clean the mess up just fine on our own."

Frisk smiled as he lay on the fluffy pillow that was Asriel's fur.

"So um...did you like that?" Asriel said, a familiar uncertainty returning to his voice, "I got the idea for it from one of the books in the library, it was written a while ago but apparently it was very instrumental in the sexual develop-"

"Can't we just have this moment you dork?" She said, sighing. That was the old Asriel coming through.

Still, she had wondered where he had learned to be so ruthless. Then she saw a book on the floor, that had been knocked down in the passionate lovemaking, 'Fifty Shades of Grey' it read.

_That son of a bitch._


End file.
